Being Mortal
by vkfreako
Summary: Senri Shiki is not your normal or typical teenager, he has a secret. But he falls in love with Rima, an ordinary girl. Will their love be strong enough to go against all odds? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my first story and I hope that I can get some positive reviews! So enjoy! P.S this is not from the original VK plot. I do not own the characters, Matsuri Hino does! ^^

**This story is in Senri's POV.**

_Immortals _live forever. _Immortals_ never die._ Immortals_ never age. Like the hell that's ever gonna happen.

Being an immortal doesn't mean we won't age, we just don't age as fast and we don't die from old age. Well, that's what my mom told me, I've never bothered checking.

My story starts here.

**Nobody's POV**

"Are you FREAKIN' SERIOUS?" Senri Shiki shouted at his parents, Seiki Shiki and Rido Kuran.

"Yes." Seiki said as she walked towards Shiki with Rido behind her.

"But I don't know anything about the mortal world and you both are sending me _there_?"

"You'll have to learn, my son. That's what the council elders decided. You are going to be one of the future rulers of our home and you need this experience that's what all teenage leaders have to go through. To be sent to the mortal world and live among them, until you learn what it is like to be a true immortal." Rido replied.

"That's why I got this book ready just for my little boy!" Seiki said cheerfully handing Senri a pink book.

Senri read the cover. "_The immortal's guide to mortality_?" Senri looked at the beautiful face of his mother, "Seriously mom, couldn't you think of another name for the book?"

Seiki scoffed, "Hey! That's your mother's hard work!"

Rido laughed at his wife and son's bicker. "Senri," he said. "Prepare your stuff now and we'll send you on your way."

"My little baby boy is gonna grow up!" Seiki cried as Rido put his arm around her lovingly.

Senri looked at his parents. His baby blue eyes stared at them with a hint of sadness, different from his usual stoic look. "What do I do if I need something?"

Rido smiled and handed him a small blue cube. "If you ever need anything, just say it to this cube and we'll send it to you."

Shiki was dumb folded. "How the heck will a cube help me? Mortals are gonna think I'm some crazy guy talking to a blue cube."

"That's why you should NOT use it in public. DUH" Seiki said.

On the way there, Senri read the pink book that his mom had handed him.

_Things to note:_

_Do not let any mortal know about your immortality unless they can be trusted._

_Things work differently in the mortal world compared to the immortal world._

_You must think of mummy often!_

_Immortals are very rare families that exist in this universe. They have this special lineage and blood within them. They have golden blood. When they are injured, they can choose whether they want to heal quickly or leave the wound there. They live in a different place compare to mortals. However, some do come to the mortal world from time to time. They are either sent here or banished here. In the mortal world, they will age like normal mortals until they return to their original home. But they only age to a certain extent. In the mortal world, they can get run through by a car and not feel a thing. A flower pot can fall on their head without them knowing, they can't get hurt this way. Unless they get stabbed or injured by a pencil then only will their golden blood flow. Immortals can die in the mortal world but not in the immortal world. So Senri, please do not get stabbed by a pencil, the flower pot will do!_

"This is the Library." Takuma Ichijou said as he showed Shiki around the academy grounds.

"I'm your classmate for the rest of the year so we must be great friends!" Takuma added as they continued walking. His green eyes are very friendly and his blond hair kind of sparkled.

"Ichijou-Sempai!" a bunch of girls screamed.

"Who's the cute new guy beside him?"

"OMG! He's so cute!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Ichijou gave a small smile before running off with Shiki.

As they were running, Shiki saw a girl. A girl with clear blue eyes and strawberry-blond hair tied up in two pigtails. She was really pretty, really really pretty.

That's the first chapter. I know there's no Shima in it but there will be! I know the immortal thing is very redundant in a way but you will find out soon enough! Please R&R!

-vkfreako


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is my second chapter and there will be Shima in it! I deleted my first uploaded chapter of this story unintentionally! So sorry! But I decided to get this chapter up so I won't forget the ideas I had. Enjoy! I do not own VK.**

Senri was extremely bored throughout the whole lesson. Yagari-sensei was a teacher who likes to explain stuff… lots of stuff. He yawned and Takuma had to actually nudge him a few times to wake him up.

_Ringggg!_

"Well, wasn't that a pleasant lesson!" Ichijou exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

Shiki stared at him. "Are you kidding me? Pleasant lesson? All he did was talk and talk."

"Senri, Senri" Ichijou said as he shook his head. "Don't you understand that one of the greatest things in life is listening?"

Senri just stared at Ichijou as if he was a lunatic trying to be some wise sage. "Whatever."

As they were walking to their next class, a bunch of boys ran past them.

"Hurry! So there is still time to talk to Rima-chan before lessons start!" one of them shouted.

Ichijou sighed. "Guys in this school are just crazy over Rima."

"Rima?"

"Yeap. Rima Touya. She is like the eye candy of all the guys in this school. But she prefers to keep a distance from the other guys."

"Hmm... all the other guys? So you two are close?" Senri asked.

"Yep! She's like a little sister to me."Ichijou said cheerfully. "We're having cooking next! Better hurry!"

**Rima's POV**

_These guys are so annoying! Can't they just get away from me!_ I thought to myself as a few guys swarmed around me. I always ignore them.

I saw Takuma enter the room and with another guy following him. I guess that new guy was kinda cute… KINDA!

He had baby blue eyes and they contrasted his maroon coloured hair. He looked in my direction and I tried to break away from his gaze, but somehow I couldn't.

Luckily, our cooking teacher, the chairman Cross pranced into the room with his usual pink kitty apron, catching everyone's attention. Oh god, I swear that I would never wear that freakin pink apron ever in my life even if the chairman gave me his entire fortune. That pinky, frilly thing was just an embarrassment to look at even if no one was wearing it.

"Hello, my DARLING class! Did you miss your Daddy Cross?" Chairman literally screamed out loud.

I tried not to choke on my on saliva and heard other people coughing and gaging.

"We have a new student here today! Senri Shiki, can you come out and give your new Daddy Cross a hug?" Chairman continued.

Crickets chirped, a thousand years passed, and no one went out to hug the pathetic dad.

"I was joking." Chairman muttered trying to save his long-gone face. "Senri, since the class is seated according to your names in alphabetical order, you will partner Rima."

I tried not to say anything or retaliate. But I didn't like the idea of working with guys. Except Takuma as he is my childhood friend. The guys in the class started to groan saying that Shiki was a lucky duck.

Senri Shiki came and stood beside me. He wasn't that kind of stupid looking type so I guess he must know something about cooking.

But… I was wrong.

"What is cooking?" Shiki asked.

I tried not to gasp at his ridiculous question. _Chill Rima, he's new._ I thought to myself.

_Maybe he just wants attention and asks these kinds of stupid questions._

"Cooking is making food," I replied simply as I prepared the ingredients for the dish. "How can you not know what cooking is?"

"Well, in my home, the food just magically appears on the table. No cooking is required at all." He said.

"Rich kids." I muttered silently.

Shiki picked up the frying pan. "What does this do? Shield you from the fire whilst cooking?"

I grabbed the pan from him and placed it on the stove. "No. It is to cook the food with."

"Oh."

IDIOT. Was all I could say or try not to say. Seriously, who in the right mind would claim that a frying pan is a shield?

"Pass me the spatula." I said when I placed the chicken on the frying pan.

"Spatula? Who is spatula?" he said cluelessly.

"Nevermind. I'll get it myself." I said, annoyed. For the past hour he had been standing there doing absolutely nothing but asking me nonsense questions. Hell, he doesn't even know how to crack an egg!

I thought of something easy for him to do. "Why don't you blend the spices together?" I told him, pointing to the blender. "Just place the ingredients in and press the button."

He nodded and I continued frying the chicken, not supervising him.

"TURN THE THING OFF!" Chairman Cross screamed.

I was completely shocked. That idiot Shiki didn't even put the cover on the blender before turning it on. Spices and sauce was everywhere. I stared at him and he seemed surprised like he didn't know that the blender needed to be covered before blending the food.

I had no idea why. I smiled just a little. I was surprised at myself for not feeling uncomfortable with him. I was pretty sure after that incident; he was not doing those stupid things to get my attention. He was just a plain dunce at cooking.

**Senri's POV**

"I'm sorry." I said to the pretty orange-haired girl who was cleaning up beside me. Chairman Cross made us both clean up the kitchen as it was my fault that it got so dirty. I felt so stupid. "I guess I'm just really bad at cooking."

Rima began to laugh a little. It was cute. I never expected her to laugh as she seemed so cold towards the other guys. I had half expected her to ignore me and the other half to scream at me. Hey, I might be immortal, but I'm no Edward Cullen so I can't read minds and stuff.

"You are a COMPLETE IDIOT at cooking," she told me. I smiled. She was right. I can't cook. I couldn't even break the beige oval thingy that she cracked so easily.

I noticed some white flour on her face and helped her wipe it off. She got surprised and flinched, and was motionless for a second before continuing to clean.

It was one of my best cooking experiences ever.

**So that's it for chapter two! I hoped you enjoyed it and do give some reviews! 3**

**-vkfreako**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Thanks to those who added this story in your favourites and alerts! That makes me motivated to write more! ^^ this is chapter 3 for you! Enjoy! A/N: I do not own VK.**

Senri Shiki held the blue cube in his hands as he heard his mother's familiar voice. He had been at Cross Academy for a week and had spent most of his time with Ichijou and sometimes with Rima. Nobody had realized that he was different from everyone else or that he was not mortal. He had been lucky enough to get his own room so he didn't need to share one. Or let somebody catch him talking to a cube.

"How's my little baby doing?" Seiki asked.

"Great mom, since you forgot to mention about cooking in your pink book." Shiki replied.

"Oh. I guess I slipped my mind." Seiki laughed. "So does my boy need anything right now?"

"Not really, I just miss home."

"I miss you too Senri, but we have to hang up now! Long distance Cubing is very expensive!" Seiki said.

"Bye mom." Shiki sighed as he pressed the cube to hang up.

_Knock knock!_

"Come in." Shiki said as Takuma Ichijou opened the door.

"Yo Shiki! Do you want to go grab a bite at the cafeteria? Or are you still tired from cleaning the kitchen?" Ichijou said with amusement, upon thinking of Shiki's first cooking lesson.

"Okay, I don't want to be stuck in this room for so long." Shiki told him.

**Senri's POV**

Rima was there at the cafeteria as well. Ichijou went to sit beside her and I sat beside Ichijou. It was noisy and crowded there.

"Still busy reading, huh Rima, too much reading will give you bad eyesight, you know?" Ichijou commented.

"Shut up Takuma," Rima muttered, not looking up from her book.

I tried not to chuckle when Ichijou's face fell.

"Hmm… Where'd you get this book? It seems centuries old." Ichijou said after looking at the cover of the book- _The Greatest Plays of Shakespeare_.

Rima pointed to the bookshelf at the corner. It was large and made of metal. However, it was so old that one brush against it would make the whole shelf topple. The bookshelf was shaking and the students were oblivious to it, many were still grabbing books from the rusty shelves. The shelf just continued wobbling.

I just ignored it, like how everyone else did.

I looked at Rima, still with her nose stuck in the book. I couldn't resist smiling just a little upon seeing her mouth the words to herself silently.

Ichijou was still being as noisy as ever, talking with his mouthful and trying to politely chase away a bunch of guys who were trying to get Rima's attention by throwing fries at them, one at a time. (A/N he had to be polite^^ )

_Stupid guys._ I thought to myself. I would have help Ichijou with the fries throwing, but decided not to when a shoe collided with his face. A bunched of fan girls then screamed and helped him so I wasn't exactly needed after that.

Rima stood up to return the book. I watched as she gracefully walked through the cafeteria to the bookshelf. I had no idea why but I suddenly got a bad feeling when i saw the shelf again. I looked the other way.

"LOOK OUT RIMA!" I heard someone shout loudly, I whipped my head in Rima's direction and saw that the shelf was gonna fall on her!

Everything happened in a flash. Well, for me that is, everyone else was frozen stiff. I ended up on the floor shielding Rima. I was on top of her so the books came crashing down on me. The whole shelf came down and fell on top of me as well.

And the whole being immortal thing really came in handy. I didn't feel a thing. However, if I were a mortal, I would have died even before the shelf came down on me. My back was still supporting the shelf as I looked down at the shocked Rima I was protecting. She looked at me, with no hint of fear in her eyes, but in total surprise. It was a moment of silence and awe in the cafeteria.

I push the rusted metal shelf back and it fell onto the floor with a loud "thud". I helped Rima up and noticed three muscular guys trying to lift the shelf up to make space for walking. They couldn't even lift it up. I lifted it up effortlessly and placed it at an empty corner before walking out of the cafeteria, evading the questions that others were going to flood me with later. I heard loud chatters as I walked towards my room.

**Rima's POV**

I couldn't think straight after Shiki left. He had just saved me, he had almost died while saving me and he just walked out of the room casually after saving me. Did that make any sense?

"RIMA! Thank goodness you're alright! Are you hurt? Are you faint? Do I need to call 911?" Takuma asked worriedly.

I just stared at the cafeteria door which Shiki had left through; there was NO possible way that he did not get injured from that incident.

"I'm fine, Takuma." I told him as I took his hand away from my forehead. I then ran out of the cafeteria, looking for that idiot Senri Shiki.

That idiot who had just saved my life.

**That's chapter 3! ^^ YAY for SUPER SENRI! :) what will Rima say to Senri when she finds him? Will a simple thank you be enough? Well, that's in Chapter 4. Thanks for reading! Do R&R! **

**-vkfreako**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks to all who have read my story, even if you didn't like it. :) Well, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**A/N: I do not own VK**

**Shiki's POV**

_Why am I always thinking of her? Why am I always so concerned for her? Why is it that… all I think about is her? _I thought to myself when I reached my room. I tried my best to keep Rima's image out of my head but I couldn't.

_Did she get hurt because I didn't shield her well? _My mind was in a whirl. Suddenly, it just hit me._ Wait… Get a hold of yourself Shiki! You can't… you must not! You can't fall in love with her!_

Cupid's arrow was sure painful.

**Rima's POV**

I ran down the hall, looking for Shiki's room.

_I can't believe he got hurt because of me! _I thought to myself.

I always end up thinking of him, even if I don't want to. Sometimes for no reason at all, I would wonder whether he would blow up the kitchen again. I didn't want him to realize it, so every time he's around I would do other things, read books and do homework. I can't let him realize that I'm thinking of him… that I'm already falling for him.

_Rima, have you forgotten…The real reason why you are so uncomfortable around boys? How __**he **__treated you, how __**he**__ pushed you aside after finding someone else? How __**he**__ hurt you? How can you so easily fall for someone else, and yet still be so afraid that the same thing will happen? _The little voice in my head kept replaying when I stopped in front of Shiki's room door. I ignored it. My heart was beating really fast, and I don't think that it was from the running.

**Nobody's POV**

Shiki was sitting on his bed, trying hard not to think of Rima. _That's it… Think of something else other than Rima…_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shiki said, expecting Ichijou to enter.

Deep blue eyes looked worriedly at him. "Shiki, are you alright?"

_Crap. So much for thinking of something else. _Shiki thought. "Uh… Yeah. I'm fine."

Rima walked into the room and her heart began beating faster.

"How about you? You okay?" Shiki asked, looking at her.

Rima nodded. "I… How can you not be hurt after that? I don't believe you."

Shiki tried not to chuckle as her stubborn personality reveals itself. "Really, I'm fine."

"Prove it. There's absolutely no way you can be fine after that thing fell on you!"

Shiki took off his jacket and started to unbutton his uniform.

"What are you doing?" Rima almost screamed.

"Proving to you that I'm not injured." Shiki said casually as he undid his tie.

"I said PROVE not STRIP!" Rima retorted.

Shiki just continued removing his top and Rima was blushing like crazy.

Rima looked at Shiki a little and she was shocked at how perfect he was. Like Edward Cullen in a way, without the sparkle, but MUCH hotter.

Shiki turned his back to her. Not a bruise at all.

She couldn't stand it anymore. Being in a room with a half-naked Shiki was too unpredictable and she didn't see it coming. "Okay, I believe you. Just put your clothes back on!"

Shiki smiled.

"Why did you even bother saving me?" Rima asked, trying to reduce the awkwardness. Her back was facing him as she did not want him to see her blushing.

Shiki looked at her and walk to where she was, before wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Why do you ask these kinds of questions? Do I need a reason to save you from dying?" Shiki asked.

Rima was shocked. "I… I just don't want my friends to be in such dangerous situations because of me."

Shiki was silent, he unwrapped his arms slowly. "So you consider me your friend?"

"Of course! I can't let an idiot like you burn down the whole school in one cooking lesson." She looked at him.

Shiki tried to look normal. "Yeah… Of course."

"But still, thank you, for saving me."

They just stared at each other, as if wanting to tell each other something.

"Shiki!" Ichijou shouted as he entered, not realizing that he interrupted them. "Are you okay? Do I need to call 911? Did you break any bones? Are you bleeding? Are you having a headache? Are you feeling feverish? Are you having weird food cravings? Do you have flu-like symptoms? Did you get your flu vaccination? Are-"

"I'm fine Ichijou." Shiki said with a small smile. "Don't worry."

"Wait, Shiki… Why aren't you properly dressed?" Ichijou asked before looking at Rima then at Shiki again. "OH! I SEE!" Ichijou's eyes widened as weird thoughts went through his mind.

"TAKUMA! NO! YOU DID NOT SEE ANTHING AND IT'S NOT WHAT YOUR PEVERTIC MIND THINKS!" Rima exclaimed.

"Now, now Rima, as an unofficial big brother, it's my job to ensure that everything stays safe and-"

"I'M SO OUTTA HERE!" Rima stormed out.

"Rima! I'm not done!" Ichijou shouted. "Oh well, then I would just have to tell you, Shiki."

"God Ichijou! There's nothing going on between me and Rima!"

"Don't be shy Shiki! I'm a guy too you know!" Ichijou said. "You must remember too-"

"I'm tired. Can we talk about this another time?" Shiki said. As he pushed Ichijou out of the room and closed the door.

Shiki lay down on his bed. At that time, Shiki found a reason why he hated being a teenager, and an immortal one at that.

_Love huh? Stupid Love. I'm just a friend, nothing more._

**That's Chapter 4! Will Shiki or Rima confess to each other, will Rima even accept him? Will Takuma continue his Birds and Bees ramblings? That's gonna be revealed soon! Thanks for reading. Do Read and Review! :)**

**-vkfreako**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Chapter 5! :) Thanks to the readers who reviewed and added this to your favourites and alerts! Do enjoy this chapter! A/N: I do not own VK.**

**Rima's POV**

Cooking lesson was ending. I heaved a sigh of relief. Shiki did not try to blow up the kitchen like the last time. He has improved quite a bit, finally, now he knows how to crack an egg.

Chairman then called for our attention.

"My Darlings! I've got an important announcement to make!"

We then gathered at the front of the class where the teacher's desk was, wondering what our headmaster was gonna tell us.

"YOU ARE ALL GOING TO GO ON A FIELD TRIP!" he shouted loudly and excitedly before prancing around in his frilly pink apron.

Both cheers and jeers erupted in the room.

Shiki turned to me. "What's a field trip?"

I smiled slightly, I am really getting used to his brainless questions. "It's like a study trip out of school, camp in a way, but it's not like sleeping in the wilderness. It's somehow like learning trip."

"Now, now kids… settle down. We are going to go to the seaside all the way on the other side of the region, as your Geography experience."

Cheers erupted again.

I shuddered.

"You don't like field trips?" Shiki asked.

"No. It's just that I dislike being paired up with guys. Usually, during field trips like this, we are paired up, a girl with a boy." I told him.

"Wait! SETTLE DOWN! I've still got more good news!" Chairman Cross shouted. The class became silent.

"I'M GONNA BE GOING WITH YOU!" Chairman said, grinning like a madman.

The class remained quiet. No one cheered, no one jeered. The bell than rang, breaking the awkward silence.

Everyone just grabbed their things and went out the door, leaving the Chairman standing there with that silly grin still plastered on his face.

**Shiki's POV**

I really want to partner Rima on this field trip… No! Don't get any funny ideas! I just felt like partnering her cause I'm not that close to any other girl in this school.

I was walking down the hallway to my next class when Ichijou pulled me to the corner of the hallway.

"What in the-"I stopped when I saw Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain standing there as well.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You know the field trip thing this weekend; we're going to be paired up right?" Aido asked. It wasn't a question, more of a confirmation. He looked really serious, and I was kinda surprised.

I nodded.

"Well, I just heard someone tell the Headmaster that he left the pairing list in his office, and we want to change it." Ichijou said.

I turned to Kain. "Hanabusa dragged you into this, didn't he?"

"Yeap. You know how whiny he is." Kain replied.

"I'm not WHINY!" Aido screamed in a childish voice, totally breaking his previously serious expression.

I chuckled.

"Wait a minute… Akatsuki, what made you want to join us so easily?" Aido asked cheekily.

Ichijou laughed. "It's so obvious that it's all for Ruka! But Kain, you must remember to use protection when-"I covered Ichijou's mouth before he could say any more disturbing things.

"We got it, Ichijou!" I told him.

"Aido, who is it that you want to partner so badly?" I asked.

Aido blushed. "Y… Yori-chan."

"Heh… she's cute." Ichijou said," but not as cute as Sara-chan."

He had that idiotic dreamy look when he said Sara's name.

All of a sudden, all three of them turned to look at me.

"Who do you want to partner?" Aido asked.

I think I began to blush.

Ichijou gave THAT smile, the I-know-it's-Rima smile which freaked me out a lot.

"Are we gonna go and find the damn list already?" I said, walking towards the office.

Aido walked along the hallways as though he was some super spy.

"Hanabusa, do you really need to wear that?" Kain asked.

We all looked at what Aido was wearing: the spy sort of outfit with dark shades and a Sherlock Holmes hat. That wasn't really going to help him blend in but, I was really glad he didn't wear a Cat Woman leotard. What? He _is_ Aido, and you don't know whether he would just start screaming for Aunt Jemima's waffles for no reason.

The Office door was unlocked and we entered. The reception was empty. Ichijou, Kain and I just strolled in normally, while Aido was scampering around.

The door to the Chairman's room was locked.

"Wait! I got it," Aido said as he took out a pin from his pocket and tried to pick the lock.

"Umm… Aido…" I said, sweat-dropping.

"What? Can't you see that I'm working my genius brain here?"

"Well, I think you can give your genius brain a break, it seems worn out from your outfit picking. Oh, and Kain found the keys on the table."

The Chairman's room was really neat, we found the list on the table and Aido did the changes. Ichijou kept a lookout for any staff or teachers.

The three of them did the changes first and Aido was smiling like crazy. When it was time to edit my partner, I realized that I was already paired up with Rima.

"Well, that was a good experience," Ichijou said as we walked out. I nodded, really happily.

**Nobody's POV**

It was the day of the field trip, and everyone was excitedly waiting for the buses to bring them to their destination.

Rima was surprised and relieved to have gotten Shiki as her partner, she didn't really like the other guys around, except for Ichijou that is.

"Okay kiddos!" Chairman Cross spoke into the loud hailer. "Each pair will be paired up with another pair. So the girls will stick together, and the boys as well."

Aido and Yori were paired with Ichijou and Sara.

Rima and Shiki were paired with Ruka and Kain.

**On the bus…**

"Shiki, do you think we can change seats?" Kain asked.

"I guess not. Chairman said that the guys and girls from both pairs are to sit next to each other, furthermore, Chairman's on the same bus as us." Shiki replied.

"Dang, I really want to sit next to Ruka."

"Me too." Shiki said.

Kain glared at Shiki with his fiery orange eyes.

"No! I mean with Rima, not Ruka. Chill man," Shiki laughed.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

"YES! The sleeping powder worked!"

**Aido's POV**

"YES! The sleeping powder worked!" I shouted and Ichijou stared at me.

"What's your problem, dude?" someone from the back shouted at me.

-Flashback to five minutes ago-

"Chairman, would you like some marshmallows?" I asked, with the sweetest tone I could manage.

"It's alright, my boy." Chairman smiled, hugging his teddy bear bag.

"I really want you to have some, at least one," I continued.

Chairman almost agreed, but… "No, I couldn't"

I decided to unleash my super convincing power.

"Please have some, DADDY!"

-Flashback ends-

The sleeping powder marshmallows were my best idea ever! Now I can go and sit beside Yori for the next few hours!

_Happiness! Some Aunt Jemima's waffles would be good now! :D_

**That's it for Chapter 5! Do Read and Review! :D **

**-vkfreako**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellos! Thanks to those who reviewed! After this chapter, I think I would not be able to update so soon due to my examinations round the corner -.- **_**sigh…**_** well, I will most probably be able to update more around mid-October when year-end tests are over. But, for now, ON WITH THE STORY! (: A/N: i do not own VK**

**Shiki's POV**

The bus became really noisy and everyone changed their seat to be able to sit with the person they want to sit with. Aido was talking to Yori and she was giggling. Ichijou was totally staring at Sara, who was reading a book and oblivious to everything around her. Kain and Ruka… umm… well, let's just say they sat together and started doing the things that couples do, and I do not want to mention what they were doing.

Rima was sitting by herself, listening to her i-pod and looking out the window. I saw a few guys looking at her and the empty space beside her, as if they would pay a million dollars just to sit beside her. I suddenly felt protective of Rima, and so, not wanting those stupid idiots to get close to her, I went to sit next to her.

Rima looked at me. I could hear the music from her earpiece but I couldn't tell what song she was listening to.

"Hi." I said.

"Why are you sitting here? Where did Ruka go?" she asked.

"I didn't want to sit by myself and let people think that I'm an emo. Oh, and don't worry about Ruka, Kain is… _keeping her busy…_" I told her.

"Eww…" Rima shuddered.

**Nobody's POV**

The bus ride was long but nobody actually cared because the Chairman was completely knocked out.

"Like I said, I'm a born genius." Aido said with a huge grin, for the seventh time after explaining the sleeping powered marshmallow story again.

"Aido are you hungry?" Yori asked.

"Yes… a little… are you?" Aido said.

Yori nodded.

Forgetting everything, Aido searched his bag for some food and found some.

"Here," he said as he passed the packet to Yori.

Yori opened the packet. "Eat it." She smiled as she held the snack to Aido's lips.

Aido tried not to scream out loud like a girl and took the marshmallow from Yori's hands.

_SHIT! IT'S THE FREAKIN' MARSHMALLOWS! _

"NO!" Aido screamed and grabbed the packet before Yori could eat any.

"Huh?" a confused Yori said.

"It's the sleeping powder marshmallows-"Aido fell asleep…

Yori was stunned for a moment before giving a soft giggle. _You're such a cute idiot, Hanabusa Aido!_

Rima yawned.

"Are you tired?" Shiki asked.

Rima nodded. "But the seat is so uncomfortable."

Shiki smiled. "We still have quite a long way till we reach the place. Do… do you want to sleep on my shoulder or something? It may be more comfortable." He started blushing.

_How cute, _Rima thought, smiling. "Okay," Rima then hugged Shiki's arm like a pillow and rested her head on his shoulder. "Since I did not get enough sleep last night."

Shiki chuckled as Rima closed her eyes.

Shiki couldn't help but smirk at the envious stared and glares from the other guys in the bus. Kain and Ruka were snuggling together, watching a movie on Kain's i-phone. Takuma was reading with Sara and both of them were sharing the earpiece and listening to music.

Shiki was tired. He gently laid his head on top of Rima's and fell asleep.

The bus was quiet and peaceful…

"Aunt Jemima… waffles… marshmallows… sleeping powder…" Aido muttered occasionally in his sleep.

* * *

><p>"OMG! The beach is so pretty!" Ruka exclaimed when they got off the bus. She took Rima's hand and ran towards the beach with her while Kain and Shiki were getting the bags.<p>

"My Darlings! I've got the keys to your rooms!" Chairman shouted. "Now, each suite will have two rooms. The girls will share a room and the boys, the other room. You can go unpack your stuff!"

Rima and Ruka walked towards their suite with Shiki and Kain holding the bags behind them.

"Hey Shiki, what do girls carry in their bags anyways? It's so heavy!" Kain whispered, while Ruka was till trying to open the door.

"Is it heavy? It's alright for me." Shiki said. _Because I'm immortal._

When they entered the suit, there was a couch with a television, a small pantry, and two rooms.

After they finished unpacking, everyone went to meet Chairman in the lounge room in the lobby.

"Okay! Now, it's almost time for bed, so I just want to make a few announcements first." Chairman began. "You are not allowed to go out of the resort compound unless it's a trip or something like that. The girls will stay in one room and the guys another. I don't want any MONKEY BUSINESS!"

* * *

><p>That night, Rima couldn't sleep so she decided to go to the beach for a walk.<p>

She wore her slippers and went outside. The cool breeze was refreshing and she could see many stars in the sky. Suddenly, she heard a voice, a very familiar voice…

"No, I am on a school field trip…" Shiki said. Rima peeked from behind the tree she was hiding from. She sighed… it was just Shiki and he was talking to a… blue cube?

"Shiki?" Rima said.

Shiki froze and turned around to see Rima standing there. He quickly hung up and brought the cube down from his face.

"What are you doing?" Rima asked.

"Well, I can't sleep. So I decided to come for a walk. And I was… umm… playing with my blue cube."

"You talk to a blue cube?" Rima said as she sat down on the bench and stared out at the sea.

"I… it… it's like a charm?" Shiki said unsurely.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what it is, you know that." Rima said.

Shiki sighed and sat down next to her.

"Can I ask you something? But you must answer me honestly." Shiki said, after a few minutes of silence.

"I'll try my best." Rima replied.

"Why is it that you used to seem so cold to guys? As if all the guys in the world has done something to offend you?" Shiki asked.

Rima seemed stunned at this question at first, she then sighed.

"I dated this guy, a while back. He was like my first ever boyfriend. We were happy together, well, I was happy. Then this new girl moved to our neighborhood, he was totally smittened by her. In the end, he pushed me away and we split up. That's why I can't bring myself to trust guys anymore. That's why whenever I am with guys; I keep a distance away from them, I don't want to be pushed away anymore and go through that horrible experience. That's when my family and I moved to another neighborhood, somewhere around Takuma's place. But now, I'm not scared anymore. And it's all because of you actually." Rima smiled.

Shiki kept silent. He didn't expect that Rima would say that. "Umm… Your welcome?"

Rima laughed. As the cool breeze blew, she wrapped her hands around her shoulders.

"You cold?" Shiki asked.

"Nah, it's alright." Rima said.

Shiki then removed his jacket and put it around her.

"I don't want you to fall sick," Shiki said, with a gentle smile on his face.

Rima felt her cheeks grow red; luckily, it was night time so he couldn't tell.

Yeap, she was falling for him, for Senri Shiki.

_Shiki's not him, _Rima thought to herself. Flashbacks of her and Shiki replayed in her mind: during their first cooking lesson together, when they were trying to evade Ichijou's stupid talks and questions, when she needed him, he was always there.

"Hey, Shiki," Rima said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you answer my question, truthfully?"

"Sure" Shiki said.

"Are you Jacob Black in disguise?" Rima asked.

Shiki chuckled. "Why Jacob and not Edward?"

"Cause I like Jacob better!"

**Well, that's it for Chapter 6! Sorry to those who like Edward Cullen! i prefer Jacob Black. He's soooo hot! (: I may take a while to upload the next chapter. Sorry! However, I'll try my best to do the story when I'm free. Bye for now!**

**-vkfreako^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my dear readers! It's been a few weeks since I've updated… sorry for the wait (: now I'm back to write more! :D A/N: I do not own VK! **

**Shiki's POV**

Rima just fell asleep on my shoulder. We were still at the beach side on the bench. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. She looked like an angle… So beautiful.

Suddenly, the little voice in my head said, _kiss her._

I hesitated. _Maybe just a small one on the cheek?_

I thought about it and stopped myself. "No… I can't do this." I whispered to myself. The thoughts of that day entered my mind.

"_I just don't want my friends to be in such dangerous situations because of me."_

_Yeah… Senri Shiki, she is just a friend…_

Flashback to just now…

"_I'm not scared anymore. And it's all because of you actually."_

_Does that mean she likes me too? _

_Ugh… Stop thinking about this! You're making yourself a pervert!_

I couldn't help but smile at my internal argument. Maybe what dad said about not being able to understand girls was right after all… my thoughts suddenly went to my parents and I was smiling sadly. I remembered the time my dad complained about women being confusing creatures.

**Nobody's POV**

-Flashback-

"GET OUT!" Seiki roared as she pointed to the bedroom door.

Eight year old Senri watched as his parents continued their petty bicker.

"Look, I don't get why you are so angry just because I work," Rido retaliated.

"That's because you always work and do nothing else but damn work! You don't spend time with us because you're always busy! That's the freaking reason why I'm angry!" Seiki exploded.

Rido looked at her and went out of the room.

Shiki walked around the house, and found his father.

"Dad, I heard Mom talking to someone just now…" Senri said.

"Ugh. Why are women so petty?" Rido said, not bothering if Shiki actually answered him.

"You do know that when she said 'get out', she wanted you to stay and console her and tell her that everything's gonna be fine, and not just walk out."

"What? How do you know?" Rido asked, surprised at his son's words.

"Like I said, I overheard their conversation."

Rido then went to his depressed wife, apologized and told her that he would stop spending so much time at work and more time with her.

One day…

"Rido, get out." Seiki stated.

Rido who was reading the papers on the couch of their room said, "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine."

"What are you talking about, stupid, I wanna change." Seiki said.

But, Rido had to make things worse…

"You'll look good in whatever you wear…"

Seiki's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Thank you, now get the hell out."

Before Rido knew it, he had been thrown out by his wife.

"Women are such confusing creatures! I thought I was supposed to console her!" Rido said to Shiki as he passed by.

Shiki shook his head. "Dad, you can be so dense sometimes" he whispered to himself.

-Flashback end-

Shiki smiled at the memory. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming. He turned and saw the Chairman… and he seemed to be… sleepwalking?

Chairman was wearing some bathrobe which was obviously pink and, oh god, forget what was said about the apron… the bathrobe was a hundred times worse. And his bunny slippers he wore so did not match his outfit.

Shiki then immediately scooped the sleeping Rima in his arms and carried her back.

The next day, Rima woke up and was surprised to find herself in her bed, but knew that Shiki had carried her back. She smiled to herself at the thought of Senri.

"Rima! If you don't get up now, we'll really be late!" Ruka said as she went out of the room door.

* * *

><p>"Okay kiddies!" Chairman said as he scanned the faces of the tired and grouchy teenagers in front of him. "You all have done well for today's activities so you are free for the rest of the night! There is a carnival being held nearby and you are free to go and visit it. But make sure that you are back at eleven! I will go around and do checks! However, if you want to rest, you are free to do so as well!"<p>

"So, are you going to the carnival?" Ichijou asked Shiki.

Shiki yawned. He was tired, but if Rima was going, why not?

He shrugged in response.

"Rima's going… I've persuaded her to go!" Ichijou said cheekily knowing that he had just used Shiki's weakness.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Aido had his arm around Yori's shoulder. Ichijou was holding Sara's hand. Ruka had her arms around Kain's waist. Shiki and Rima were… standing beside each other.<p>

"Come on, you two! Hold hands or something!" Aido said. "You're killing the vibe!"

Rima rolled her eyes; Shiki glared daggers at Ichijou, who was giving him the I-Know-You-Wanna look.

"You two are so… ugh." Ruka said to both of them, not being able to find the right word. She then grabbed both their hands and placed them together.

"See? That's so much better."

Rima blushed as she felt Shiki's hand holding hers. Shiki tried not to smile that big, so that it would not show how happy he was.

When Rima and Senri was busy being awkward with each other, the three couples got close together so that they could not hear their conversation.

"What's next on 'get shiki and rima together'?" Sara asked.

"Hmm..." The other five said. Yori then looked around.

"I know! The Tunnel of Love!" Yori said, smiling.

All of them turned their heads to the tunnel at the corner and saw a random couple get in the swan like boat.

"Let do it." Kain said.

"Hey, Shiki…" Ichijou, Aido and Kain said, smirking.

"Rima…" Sara, Ruka and Yori smiled.

**That's chapter 7! ((: yay! What's gonna happen when Shima goes into the Tunnel of Love? Will their friend even manage to make them board the boat? That's in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please R&R! ^^**

**-vkfreako**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! (: this is chapter 8! Hope that you will like it! **

**A/N: I do not own VK.**

**I also don't know what a Tunnel of Love is actually like and I'm sorry I didn't bother to check so it's all gonna come from my imagination which may or may not suck. Anyways... Enjoy! ^^**

**Nobody's POV**

"Hmm…" Aido thought to himself. "How are we gonna make Senri and Rima get on the ride?" He looked over at the couple. They were no longer holding hands and Rima was offering Shiki some pocky.

"What now?" Ichijou said.

"Why don't we leave them alone to spend some time with each other first and then make them get on?" Ruka said as she held onto Kain's arm.

"Well, it's going to be a problem for us to get them on, but the 'spend some time alone' part sounds good to me." Yori commented.

"So we make up excuses to leave or what?" Sara asked.

"Let's just leave now… Shiki will have to find something to do with Rima," Kain said.

The six friends then walked away, laughing, smiling and thinking of a way to hook the two of them together.

* * *

><p>"Where did the rest go?" Rima said as she looked around. Shiki did the same and did not spot anyone that he knew.<p>

"Guess they went to play some games or rides."

"Oh…" Rima looked down at the almost empty packet of pocky. _Gosh, it's so awkward… and it's so damn noisy here…_

Shiki looked at Rima, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Rima watched as Shiki disappeared into the crowd and she waited there at the bench for Shiki to return. Suddenly, she spotted Takuma and Sara walking. She got up and went after them.

"Sara! Takuma!" Rima called out. She saw the surprised look on both their faces.

"SHIT! I think she saw us!" Ichijou cried.

"WHAT! SHE DIDN'T SEE US! SHE'S TOTALLY AFTER US! RUN, IDIOT, RUN!" Sara exclaimed as Ichijou took her hand and both of them ran. He didn't see her blush as he took her hand.

* * *

><p>"Mann, I lost them," Rima huffed as she stopped walking. Ichijou and Sara had magically vanished and now, she couldn't find Shiki. <em>That idiot may get lost.<em>

Rima stopped for an internal debate. _Wait… why am I caring so much? _

_He's your friend, that's why you care._

_Nooo… You so like him._

_Shaddup!_

_You like Senri… You like Senri! _The voice sang in her head.

_No. I… I just… ugh. You are annoying._

_Yes. You are annoying. We're the same person. Stop denying yourself._

_Shut up! Don't be a pervert Rima!_

Rima stood still for a few seconds, shook her head and went around looking for her friends.

"Hey there gorgeous, are you alone?" a guy asked her. She ignored him and walked away.

"Where are you going? Enjoy the carnival with me." The stupid persistent guy said.

"No. Go away."

"Aww, come on-"The guy was interrupted when Shiki came. Shiki put one arm around Rima's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Shiki asked. Rima was shocked by his sudden appearance and couldn't say anything.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The guy asked Rima. Before Rima could answer, Shiki cut in.

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" Shiki tried not to smirk as the guy quivered in fear.

"O...Oh… Okay then… Have fun, have fun." He scrambled away to his bunch of friends who were laughing at him.

Shiki looked at Rima. "You alright? Did he do anything to you?" He asked worriedly.

"No… I just… Why did you do that?" Rima looked down as she asked.

"You didn't want me to help?"

"Huh? No. I mean pretend that… you know,"

"Well, if I didn't pretend, then he wouldn't scram now, would he?"

"Oh…" Rima was blushing. Shiki still had his arm around her. She felt his arm off her and she could breathe more easily.

"Here," Shiki passed her a bottle of water. Rima took it and muttered, "Thanks."

Shiki smiled back. He then took her hand and was about to walk when Rima stopped him and looked questioningly at his hand, which was holding hers.

"I don't want you to run off and get lost again," He said, smirking.

Rima smiled at him and they both walked off.

* * *

><p>"They're holding hands! Holding hands!" Ruka squealed in delight as she and Kain watched them both from afar.<p>

"Time to put our plan into action," Kain said. Ruka beamed and flipped her long hair as she walked towards the overdressed cupid mascot near the Tunnel of Love.

* * *

><p>Shiki and Rima both stared as a couple got on the weird boat and went into some dark cave place. They saw a Cupid advertising the ride and encouraging couples to ride it. When they gonna leave, the cupid guy walked up to them.<p>

"You two look like a loving couple, come on and try the Tunnel of Love!" He cried out.

"Wha-"Before the both of them could say anything, the cupid guy had pushed them in line and they had no choice but to get on the boat.

"This is going to be so awkward." Shiki heard Rima murmur to herself.

_Hmm, maybe I should just enjoy this. _Senri thought as he felt adrenalin and golden blood rush through his veins. He moved closer to Rima, who stiffened when she felt him move closer.

_Shit! My face feels hot! Luckily it's dark; I don't want him to see me blushing… God, this is embarrassing._ Rima thought to herself.

The Tunnel of Love was romantic and stuff, there were drawing of cupids on the walls which were light up by dim lights. Hearts were everywhere and the water was also filled with flowers.

Shiki's hand took Rima's hand unknowingly. Rima looked at Shiki who was looking at the mushy images on the walls and stoning at the same time. She smiled to herself. She took a deep breath and relaxed. _He looks so cute when he's stoning somehow._ Rima gasped silently at her thought and she felt her face grow hotter. She quickly turned and looked the other way.

Shiki then turned to look at her; she was looking the other way, trying hard not to glance in his direction. _How cute. _He thought.

Suddenly they both heard kissing noises, and suspected the couple in front of them. They sounded as if they were snogging each other's faces off. Shiki gave a soft chuckle and Rima gave a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Outside, Ruka was smiling like mad. "I wish I can see what they're doing!"<p>

"Knowing both of them, I think that they would just try not to face each other and ignore each other's presence throughout the whole ride." Kain said.

Ruka gasped. _Kain's right! Shucks! So I've done all that for nothing! Argh… Wait. I've got another idea!_

Kain smiled when Ruka told him her idea. "That's smart." He smiled.

Ruka went to the same cupid mascot again.

"Okay Miss, I've got them on the boat," The cupid guy beamed. "Do I get the money now?"

"I'll double to fifty if you can help me with this." She whispered the plan to him.

"Sure! That's no problem!" Cupid said.

* * *

><p>"We're reaching the end," Shiki told her. Rima just nodded, focusing on the end of the tunnel where the light is.<p>

The boat stopped. As both of them were recovering from the ride, Cupid came up to them.

"Do give each other a kiss!" he said. "That's what all couples need to do before getting off!"

"What?" Rima said in disbelief. Shiki stared at him, shocked.

**Will they kiss? Or will Cupid just get beaten up? (Nah, he won't get beaten up. I'm just joking) Will Shiki and Rima's first kiss happen? Or will they have to make my dear readers wait? Catch the next chapter! ^^ Please Read and Review! (:**

**-vkfreako**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, it's been a while since I last continued the story. (: but here it is! Hope you all enjoy it! **

**A/N: I do not own VK.**

**Shiki's POV**

It was somehow a dream come true or a total shock. The perverted cupid guy stood there with that idiot grin plastered on his face. Rima's cute and shocked expression.

"Come on, just a quick one! It's not like I'm getting your girlfriend to kiss me, right?" Cupid said.

I felt Rima shudder. _Eww… That was gross._

I looked at Rima and she seemed stressed out for some reason. I then took her face and gently pecked her cheek. As soon as I pulled away, I felt my cheeks go hot.

**Rima's POV**

_Shiki kissed me! OMG!_ I had no idea what to feel. Confused? Pissed off? Or just screaming with joy?

We both looked at Cupid, his smile not as wide but still on his face. _I wish I could just punch that stupid smirk off his annoying face._

He kindly let us off the boat and we rushed off, away from the Tunnel of Love.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, how was the carnival?" Ruka smirked in our direction.<p>

I glared at her. Shiki shrugged.

Suddenly, as if by magic, everyone else appeared at our side.

"Where the heck did all of you go?" I exclaimed.

"We were looking for all of you," Shiki continued.

The Secret Six didn't reply but just stared and smiled.

"You two are holding hands! And we didn't do anything!" Sara claimed, making me jump.

I had just noticed that we were still holding hands and I quickly tore my hand from Shiki's.

"Nice going, Sara." Aido stated.

**Nobody's POV**

Later that night, Shiki and Rima both snuck out again and were talking on the beach. They were chatting about random things and currently, they are having a very heated debate on how Chairman's apron should be handled.

"It should be burnt until the ashes disappear." Rima said.

"No. It should be kept in a freezer and never taken out." Shiki stated.

"NO! Burning's better!"

"Freezing doesn't pollute the environment compared to burning."

"But…" Rima tried to rebut. "Forget about the Chairman's apron. You can't even cook an egg yet!"

"Hey, I'm still learning. And you said 'yet' so I would eventually learn." Shiki replied.

"You're impossible."

"Wait Rima… don't change the subject. Freezing is much better." Shiki smirked at her face which was filled with disbelief.

"No. Burning."

"Freezing."

"Burning!"

"Freezing."

"Burning!"

Shiki chuckled at how hard she tried to convince her point. He felt this warm feeling whenever he was with her. With her, he'd even forget that he wasn't even mortal. She made him feel so human.

"I like you, Rima." Shiki said.

Rima's eyes opened in surprise. He, Senri Shiki, had just told her he liked her. She wanted to slap herself to make sure she wasn't daydreaming or nightmaring.

"What? I… umm…" Rima stammered.

Shiki put his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're the only one I'm always caring for, I don't know but whenever I'm not beside you, I feel unsure and distracted. I want to protect you. Tell me, how do you feel?" He whispered in her ear.

"I… I have to admit," Rima blushed. "I like you too."

Shiki opened his mouth to speak but Rima put her finger on his lips to prevent him from talking.

"I don't think I'm ready for the commitment. I like you, no doubt, but I'm ready for a new relationship."

"Is that what you're worried about? The commitment and relationship?" Shiki asked, muffled as Rima's finger was still on his lips.

Rima didn't answer as she removed her finger from his lips slowly.

Shiki put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll wait for you, no matter how long you take. I'll be here." Shiki gave her a reassuring smile. Rima smiled back.

**That's it for this chapter. I know it's quite short and stuff but I'm like really tired. But the holidays are here and I can write more! (: **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**-It's vacation time and everyone's returning home! What's gonna happen?**

**-Rima falls sick! What will clueless Senri do?**

**-Shiki and Rima gets a surprise visitor! Who is it gonna be?**

**I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter! Please READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**-vkfreako**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a loooonnggg time since I've updated… okay maybe not that long. TWO MONTHS! I've been very busy with school work! OMG. I still have incomplete school work but feel that I should really start on this chappie! :D Hope you enjoy it!**

**Once again, I DO NOT own VK! **

**Nobody's POV**

"Holidays~" Aido sang as he skipped out of Cross Acadamy, his baggage in one hand and the other holding Yori's hand.

"You're so noisy Aido!" Ruka injected.

The eight teenagers all walked down the steps of the stairs. The long holidays awaited them.

"Hey Ruka, you need a ride back home? My driver's coming to pick me." Kain said. Ruka nodded.

Takuma and Sara both had their arms around each other. "So… are we gonna have a gathering during the holidays?" Takuma asked.

"OMG! Of course!" Ruka screamed.

"What a stupid question Ichijou!" Sara whacked the back of his head.

"Obviously." Rima stated.

* * *

><p>Soon, after dramatic goodbyes came from every corner, Rima and Shiki were left.<p>

"Shiki, are you going anywhere?"

"For the holidays?" Shiki answered. "I don't know. No one told me about it."

"Then, are you going home?" Rima asked.

Shiki's eyes widened. "Oh… umm… I didn't tell my family that it was the holidays… so I'm not going back. I guess I need to stay in the academy for the holidays."

"Hey, if you need a place to stay you can come to my house, to stay for the holidays first." Rima stated.

"Well, I don't know, what about your parents?"

"Only my housekeepers are at home. My mom is on a business trip to Paris with my dad so they won't be back anytime soon. It's alright, really. I can't let one of my best friends stay in the academy with physco Headmaster Cross."

"Crap, you're right." Shiki said as he thought of him and the headmaster having dinner together. _UGH._

* * *

><p>"This is the guest room so you can stay here for the time being." Rima said as she opened the door to the large room.<p>

"Thanks, Rima."

"No problem. Just unpack first and let me know if you need anything. My room is down the hallway."

As Shiki was unpacking, his blue cube buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Baby boy! How are you?" Seiki's voice boomed.

"Great. You also didn't include where to go for holidays in your book. Now I'm staying over in a friend's house." Shiki said sarcastically.

"Whoopsies… Wait… you're staying over at a friend's house? Who is it? A girl?" Seiki asked cheekily.

"Yeah… Her name's Rima. Rima Touya."

"Oh… Shiki, you seem to like her. Tell mummy more about her. Is she pretty?"

"Very." Shiki smiled.

"Kind?"

"Yes."

"Whoa. Then I must try meeting her right?"

"No. Mom, please don't try to meet anyone! I cant take it that you would talk about my embarrassing moments to others you don't even know."

"Come on Senri! You were a cute boy!"

"No Mum!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

I like staying and spending time with Rima. Every time I'm with her I feel that my heart can just burst (In a good way). She laughs so cutely and talks in such a special way.

"Rima?" I saw her sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"Hmm?" She replied sleepily.

"Go to your room and rest." I said.

"No." She turned away from me and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna carry you." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Go ahead." Rima remarked.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged before scooping her up in my arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SENRI SHIKI! PUT ME DOWN!" Rima shouted, trying to get off.

"You said 'go ahead' so I'm just following orders. YOUR orders." I smirked

**Rima's POV**

Gosh. He's cute when he smirks but I'm feeling like shit so I'm really cranky.

".NOW." I said threateningly.

"I can't." he sexy-smirked again.

"Why not?"

"Cause if I drop you now, you'll get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ugh. Annoying." I sighed.

Shiki amazingly opened the door while carrying me and placed me on the bed.

"You feeling alright? Your skin was quite warm when I carried you." Shiki asked worriedly, sitting at the edge of the soft mattress.

I pulled the covers over my head. "No. Go away, I think I'm sick."

"Sick? What's that?" I heard him asked.

I purposely kicked him. _Stupid Shiki. Stupid questions get stupid reactions._

"Okay okay, I'll let Miss Kimiko know that you're sick… umm, is that how you pronounce that word? Sick?" Shiki said.

I didn't answer him. I didn't even reply him when he asked why I threw the pillow in his face.

**Well, that's chapter 10! YAY! 10 Chapters! I know there was supposed to be a surprise visitor but that would be pushed back to the next chapter. But I guess you have probably figured who this visitor is… Thanks for reading! Please review and make my day! Review! Review! (((:**

**-vkfreako^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! More than 10 reviews already! (: I'm sooo happy! Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's the next chappie for you! :D**

**It's saturday today and i was supposed to get this up yesterday.. I DID complete this chappie yesterday but i couldn't log on cause of some internet problem.. BUT, now that it's uploaded... ON WITH THE STORY! (:**

**A/N: I do not own VK!**

**Shiki's POV**

_Why do girls have such accurate pillow-throwing skills? _I thought to myself as I closed the door to Rima's room. I ran my fingers through my maroon locks which were even more messed up due to Rima's fluffy heart pillow colliding with my face. I sighed as I walked around to look for Miss Kimiko. Miss Kimiko was the overall housekeeper for the place and she is basically like Rima's second mother. Rima's really attached to her while I find her kind of weird.

"Umm… Miss Kimiko?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do for you, my boy?" Miss Kimiko said, smiling at me, showing the wrinkles on her aging face.

"Well, I just came out of Rima's room and-"I began to speak but was interrupted.

"WHAT? WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN RIMA'S ROOM?" She screamed in my face, her smile gone.

I stared at her blankly. "Huh? NO! Nothing!" I defended myself.

"That's what YOU said! I knew from the start you were a PERVET!" She continued screaming.

I sighed. I wasn't really surprised at what she said… NOT BECAUSE I'M A PERVERT! But I think she's going through menopause or whatever it is. Yish. "So, I just wanted to tell you that Rima's … umm, sock... Wait, I don't think that's the word."

"What? Rima's sock? What are you saying boy!" She looked at me with the what-kind-of-freak-are-you face.

"Oh shit. Not sock, right? Umm, I think it's seck? Or siek?"

"You mean sick?"

"Ah! Yes. She's sick." I smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go to find the doctor," Miss Kimiko said as she put on her coat, ready to go outside. "Rima's too weak to even get out of bed."<p>

"Okay." I said.

"The other servants will not be around as their off on Sundays until three in the afternoon. So I expect you to take care of her. Is that alright boy?"

"Yes." I obeyed her.

"You better not do anything funny alright?" She said with an amused glint in her eyes. She really seems to like making fun of me and calling me "boy".

"Uh," I unknowingly began to blush.

"I know, boy, I know. " She smiled. "Rima's a special girl." And, with that she left.

**Rima's POV**

_Oh gosh… _I felt damn tired and unwell. Have no energy and sleepy. I can't even summon the energy to stand up and walk to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Rima, are you feeling better after resting?" I heard a familiar voice saying to me.

"No." I grumbled, face buried in my pillow.

Shiki chuckled. "Then is there anything this patient needs?"

"I'm hungry. Could you get someone to cook something for me? Please?" I asked. I suddenly remembered, "Oh, and don't try cooking! I don't have the energy to run if you set the house on fire."

"Uh, okay." He then left the room.

I closed my eyes and then fell asleep.

**Shiki's POV**

_Crap._ I thought as I accidentally cut myself while chopping the vegetables. Golden blood oozed out of the wound and I immediately healed the wound. I was seriously making a mess in the kitchen and I know that I'm defying Rima's orders but I can't keep her starving by telling her the servants are out.

I open the pot which was boiling some soup. Well, I feel quite proud of myself for learning cooking. Rima never seemed to notice that I've made tremendous improvement during cooking class, she's only ensures that don't burn or blow up the place. But now, I'm cooking for her, and I'm wearing a pink apron too.

After cooking the food and cleaning up the place, I placed the dished on a try and brought them up to Rima's room.

* * *

><p>"You didn't follow what I said." Rima stared at me accusingly, sitting up on her bed with the tray of food in front of her.<p>

I shrugged.

"Does it taste alright?" She asked again, staring at the soup and rice.

I shrugged again.

"Is it even safe to eat? And can you stop telling me that you don't know."

"Well, the last time I tried the food was about five minutes ago and I am surprisingly standing right in front of you right now." I smiled.

She began to eat and she didn't complain about it.

As I was keeping the food, Rima was watching me. "Thank you." She smiled at me.

"No Problem." I smiled back at her.

"Seriously, thank you. An idiot at cooking can actually cook something like that is really impressive." She said and blushed while looking down at her fingers.

I laughed at how adorable she was at being awkward. "You're most welcome, besides, I think you're the only one who is able to taste my cooking."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Rima recovered. The doctor said that she was suffering from some virus or bacteria something…<p>

I was sitting with Rima on the couch. I was reading while she was watching videos on her laptop. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and got the fright of my life.

"HELLO BABY BOY!" Mother magically appeared from thin air and hugged me. Rima got a shock, seeing her expression, and then smirked amusingly.

Mother pulled away from me and looked at Rima. "You must be Rima! I'm Seiki, Shiki's mom!" She smiled before giving Rima a hug.

"Hi." Rima said before looking at me.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me you were coming for a visit?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh shush. Why can't a mother visit her CUTE, ADORABLE, WIDDLE, BABY BOY?" She pinched my cheeks while saying that, even though I was half a head taller than her. Rima bit her lips trying not to laugh.

"Mom!"

**That's chapter 11! Senri's been embarrassed by his mother already! What's gonna happen with Shiki's mom around the house? Well, that's in the next chappie! Read &REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (:**

**-vkfreako^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! (: it's been awhile! I had been really busy with school work and I can't take it! ): I would like to thank those who put this story in their favourites, alerts and those who reviewed! THANKS SO MUCH! :D well, I hope that I can complete this story soon cause I have another one in mind but I seems as if I can't find the time to do it. So that means I'll be updating lesser due to more homework. Sad life T^T. Anyways, let's just go on with the story…**

**A/N: Sadly, I don't own VK.**

**Shiki's POV**

I watched in horror as mother began to, as what she said, "socialize" with Rima. And I didn't like where this was going.

"And when Senri boy was young, he loved to run around in his superman costume!" Mother said while giggling. Rima laughed.

I rubbed my face with my hands… "Mommmmm….."

"Oh shush, son. I'm talking now."

This was going to be a long two weeks which mom will be staying over for. I sighed. Rima has kindly agreed to let my mom stay in the other guest room even though I tried to get mom to book a hotel or something. Stupid me, I should've sensed this coming when mom said that she should meet Rima.

* * *

><p>I came out of the shower and looked at my table while ruffling my wet hair with my towel. My freaking cube was nowhere in sight. I began looking through the stuff on my table hoping to be able to find my cube.<p>

**Nobody's POV**

Rima knocked on Shiki's room door and entered upon hearing "come in".

"Shiki, I was wondering if you could-"she was cut short when she saw that he was not wearing a shirt and only had pants on. He had a towel around his neck. Rima felt heat creeping up her cheeks.

"If I could…?" Shiki asked still rummaging through the stuff on his table, his back was facing her.

"Uhh, if you could help me with this question." She said as she went up to him, her book in her hand.

"Are you busy looking for something?" Rima asked, putting the book down on the table.

"Yeah, could you help me find my blue cube, my… LUCKY CHARM." Shiki said as he recalled what had happened previously.

Rima began looking around the table again while Shiki looked inside his bedside drawer.

Suddenly, Shiki heard Rima gasp.

"Wha-"Shiki couldn't finish. Rima had jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"SPIDER! GO CATCH IT!" Rima said.

Shiki chuckled. "So, you're scared of spiders?" he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Yes. I'm a girl. YOU'RE the GUY. CATCH THE SPIDER."

"I don't want to." He smirked at her.

"Why not?"

"Cause I hate spiders too."

Rima laughed a little. "Is Senri scared of spiders?"

"NO!" Shiki retaliated. He looked at her and she looked at him. It felt as if time had just stopped for that one moment…

"Senri! I borrowed your cu-"Seiki barged in and stopped in her tracks when she saw the two teenagers. "Did I interrupt anything?"

Rima immediately got off Shiki and he removed his hands from her waist. "No." both of them said, blushing furiously.

Rima took her book. "Uhh, I think I get the question now… thanks… umm, catch the spider." She said hurriedly as she rushed out of Shiki's room, glancing back once to looking at Seiki's smirking face.

* * *

><p>"Sooo?" Seiki looked at Senri, waiting for an explanation.<p>

"Why'd you take my cube?" Shiki said while taking the blue cube from his mother's hands.

"Are you not going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you are not wearing a shirt and that you and Rima were, AHEM, hugging?"

"I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE RIMA!" Seiki squealed like a kid who was meeting her idol.

"Shhh… not so loud please mom! She'll hear you!" Shiki told her.

"Okay okay. Tell me again!" the overly enthusiastic mother told her son.

"MOM! I've told you the whole story 3 times already!"

"Fine! Are you gonna tell her?" Seiki sat closer to him.

"I don't know mom. I'm scared." Shiki said.

"Why would my boy be scared?"

"What if… what if he gets her? I don't want anything to happen to her." Shiki replied worriedly.

"Shiki, you are going to be in the mortal world until who-knows-when. Why don't you give it a shot? You weren't interested in any of the girls your father presented to you, yet you are able to fall so easily for a mere mortal girl. As for him, he may never even know right? Don't worry so much. Your father will handle him."

"Mom, I-"Shiki was cut off.

"I know that I don't give the best advice. But trust mother on this! Besides, what would a cute little boy like you know about relationships?" Seiki said casually.

**That's it for the chappie! I know it's short but I got some books which are "glaring" at me now. Just some things to take note for the next chapters…**

**Will Shiki tell Rima how he feels?**

**Will Rima find out what he truly is?**

**Well, that's in the next chappie! Oh! And don't worry so much on who "**_**he"**_** is cause he will come in later chapters! Read and make my day by reviewing reviewing and reviewing! :D Thanks! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my dear readers! It has been awhile hasn't it? FIVE MONTHS. Well, during this time, I had complete my MYE and thought about the whole plot as well as the ending. SO I SHALL STOP TALKING NOW AND CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! Enjoy! ^^**

**A/N: I do not own VK!**

**Shiki's POV**

I can't stop thinking about what mother said.

_Should I give it a try? Does Rima even feel the same way? Dammit Shiki. _I thought to myself.

The reason why I hesitated was because of complications, what if something happens to her and it's because of me?

I didn't dare tell mom that I was afraid of father's reaction to this. _Sooner or later I would return to the immortal world, what would happen to her then?_

I sighed and rubbed my face in my hands before lying onto the bed.

I seriously never knew that immortal teenagers have these kind of stages too.

**Nobody's POV**

Shiki saw Rima walk into the living room and followed. He swallowed the lump in his throat that was formed by his nervousness.

"I'm gonna do it." He whispered to himself. He was feeling lucky that his mother had left a few days ago and isn't here to witness her almighty son fail at confessing his feelings.

He held a rose in one hand and each step he took made him even more scared. _Should immortals even feel this way?_ He thought to himself.

Deep in thought, he stood in the middle of the hall way, no knowing that he had caught the attention of the ginger-haired girl that he was so found of.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shiki, why are you standing here?" Rima asked.<p>

Shocked, Shiki quickly tightened the grip on the flower that he held behind him and slowly backed toward the wall.

"What? Nothing…"

Rima eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Shiki gulped and nodded. "Positive."

"Alright then." Rima muttered before walking away.

_Damn idiot! Tell her! Don't be such a baby! _Shiki's mind told him.

"Wait! Rima!" Shiki called out to her and ran in her direction.

"Hmm-"Rima was pulled into a tight bear hug. "Shiki! What are you doing?"

Shiki pulled away. Handing the rose to her, he unknowingly blushed bright red and looked at the floor. "For… for you!"

Rima smiled in surprise. "Thanks. And this is for?"

"Well," Shiki sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head. "You know I like you… and I just, umm, I don't know…" He sighed, not knowing how to put it.

"You don't know what?" Rima teased, trying not to laugh at him.

"I can't explain properly…" Shiki admitted, still looking at the floor.

"Then don't explain it." Rima smiled coyly at him and purposely walked away slowly.

_Idiotic Shiki! You're so damn cute. _Rima thought.

_Idiot Shiki! You have just embarrassed yourself… go cut two hole in a paper bag and use it. _Shiki thought to himself. _If not, there's just one way out…_

Rima gasped when Shiki suddenly grabbed her shoulders and hugged her from behind. "I must tell you now…" Shiki whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face him, his hands still on her shoulders.

"I'm in love with you, Rima Touya. "

Rima felt her breath caught in her throat as she saw the look in Shiki's eyes. It was serious, yet it had that innocence that a 5-year-old boy gave.

Shock was first that came to her face, even though she had expected this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I looked at him, his handsome face still staring intently at me, waiting for an answer. A wave of emotions hit me, and the fear of loving again was one of the emotions.

"What am I to you, Senri?" I asked, softly.

He smiled, hands moving down my shoulders and arms, to my hands, holding them gently.

"You are… amazing… inspirational, beautiful..." Shiki paused. "A little abusive..."

"Abusive? Hey, you are confessing to me and you are saying that I am abusive?" I gasped. But I had to admit I was quite touched.

He chuckled. "Let me finish. I feel weird with other guys around you and I like taking care of you when you are sick. I've never met anyone like you and I am glad that I did meet you. I know how much you have been hurt and I promise never to make you feel that way, you are too precious. To me, you are kind of like… my everything…"

I tried to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes but they managed to roll down my face.

Shiki looked surprised. "Don't cry! Was it because of the abusive thing? Okay… I take it back! You are the gentlest creature on the planet! PLEASE STOP CRYING!" His cupped my face in his hands and wiped my tears with his thumbs.

My hand clenched into fists and I hit him softly in the chest area a few times. "Creature? You are so mean!"

"Alright! Stop… It hurts." Shiki grabbed both my hands.

"Will you go out with me?" he smiled, cocking his head to one side. "Please?"

I laughed at his childishness and nodded.

His face lit up with joy. "YOU WILL? YES!" he hugged me and spun me around.

"Put me down! Shiki!" I laughed again.

Shiki set me down and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Umm, since we are together…" he started.

"Yes..."

"And you are mine…" he continued. "Can I kiss you? Please?"

I giggled and leaned in.

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Kimiko's POV<strong>

_The house is so big! Where exactly is Miss Rima? _I thought as I walked down the hallways. Suddenly, I saw two shadows at the wall near the corner.

"There she is," I huffed. I could recognize the other shadow to be the Shiki boy one.

I heard their voices, but paid no attention to their conversation as an elder like I would not get their lingo anyways. I turned at the corner to speak to Miss Rima.

"Missy! Your-"My eyes widened at the sight of the two children almost kissing in front of me. Their faces were only inches apart and I gave a loud gasp.

Upon noticing my presence, both of them quickly stepped away from each other and looked at me with both their different-shades-of-blue eyes. Miss Rima and the Shiki boy then looked away quickly.

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll come back later!" I suggested before power walking away.

**How was it? It's my first time trying to write a confession and I hope that it was acceptable! I will try to update as soon as I can so please be patient! **

**In the next chapter:**

**Rima: "Shiki please. Tell me the truth… What are you?"**

**Shiki: "I…"**

**PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS! No flames though… (:**

**-vkfreako**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry for this long overdue chapter. My computer crashed, it's a really important year of my life and I have so many things on my plate. So during the time I wasn't writing (or typing) I really wondered if I should continue with this story since my interest has faded… but I thought about why I started… I WILL FINISH THE STORY NO MATTER HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME! **

**Okay let's get it on! I do not own VK though… enjoy!**

**Nobody's POV**

"Again! Tell the story again Rima!" Ruka said excitedly, grabbing her cup of hazelnut latte in both hands. Rima rolled her eyes and sipped her frappuccino. "Again" would be the 16th time Rima repeated the story of how Shiki asked her out.

"Give her a break Ruka!" Sara laughed as she took a sip of her espresso.

"Aww… Shiki's so romantic." Yori smiled.

"But he's not as romantic as Aido! Remember how Aido asked you out Yori?" Rima smirked at a blushing Yori.

Ruka squealed and tapped Yori's arm a few times, "Remember the thousand roses he got you?"

Yori blushed harder and looked down at her caramel macchiato, "I didn't really expect him to be THAT serious about me! I just told him to give me a thousand roses to see if he was really up for it… and he did get me a thousand roses. He's so sweet " She smiled to herself.

"Kyahhh!"

Sara, Rima and Yori stared at Ruka wide-eyed. Sometimes, the girls wonder about Ruka and her inappropriate fangirling…

"That's super cute of him!" Sara smiled, beginning to think of Takuma. "I remember Ichijou and I met because we accidentally kissed."

"What? Since when?" Rima asked.

"You didn't tell us this when you told us you met a cutie patootie blonde boy!" Yori recalled.

"We are your friends, girl! Spill now!" Ruka cheekily demanded.

"Well," Sara blushed. "I was late and rushing to class. As I was going past a sharp turn I accidentally ran into a boy, who also happened to be rushing to class, and I fell on top of him so… you know…"

The other girls started laughing. "That was so awkward!" Sara said.

* * *

><p>"So… Have you kissed her yet?" Ichijou said as he put one arm around Shiki's shoulder.<p>

"Nope. The opportunity just slips as soon as it appears." Shiki replied.

"Don't be too sad Shiki, I'm sure your chance will come." Kain said coolly.

"Which reminds me… Akatsuki! You still haven't told me how you got Ruka to be your girlfriend!" Aido exclaimed.

"Umm…"'

Shiki and Ichijou leaned closer towards a red-faced Kain to listen to his story.

"Do I have to say it now? I can tell you later Aido," Kain said.

"NO! Tell us now my dear cousin, or I shall link a picture of your Banana Boxers on Ruka's blog!" Aido smirked.

"Wow Aido, that's really extreme." Shiki commented.

Ichijou just tried not to laugh at Kain's face.

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell. Gosh you're like some gossip Queen Aido." Kain stated as Aido just stuck his tongue at him in response.

"I gave her flowers, peonies, cause that's her favourite. Since we were taking a stroll in a park, I secretly got a kid to give her a balloon with a "Will you be my Girlfriend?" note attached. There."

"Ahh... No wonder you were able to capture the heart of ditzy Ruka! Guess you totally inherited the Romantic bone like me!" Aido proudly said.

Ichijou smiled and clasped both hands together dramatically, "If only I had someone to give me flowers too!" he said dreamily with a silly smile.

Shiki, Kain and Aido started at him with a WTF expression. Well, that was awkward…

"Can you believe that we're friends?" Aido joked.

* * *

><p>"How was dinner?" Shiki asked as he looked at Rima who was walking beside him. The night wind was chilly as both of they walked along a bridge overlooking a beautiful river that reflected the bright stars in the sky.<p>

"It was good. How'd you know about that restaurant?" Rima asked as she swayed their interlocked hands while they walked.

"I happened to see it while I was talking a stroll once, told myself that I will bring you here," he smiled.

Rima smiled back at him and looked around and saw a small playground.

"Swings! Do you want to play a while?" She asked.

"Aren't you a little too old for this?" He chuckled as he recalled in his mother's book that playgrounds were for kids.

"Just for a while! And there's no one here either!" Rima said as she got onto one of the swings and sat down, swinging herself a little and gazing at the scenery of the river in front of her. Shiki sat on the swing beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked her.

"It's not much… I remember when I was little, I would play on the swings with my parents. I would compete with my dad, seeing who could swing and jump the furthest off the swing. He would always let me win. Those times, are just so memorable. Now I don't see my parents as often anymore." She sighed. "Not that they weren't there for me, but I hope that they can get more involved in my life even though I'm not a little girl anymore."

Shiki heard from her words, how much she missed her parents. So he thought of an idea.

"Let's have a competition then! We will swing and see who can jump the furthest!" He said.

Rima smiled, "What's in it for me?"

"If I win, you have to kiss me. If I lose, I will kiss you." He smirked.

"Seems like a win-win situation for you anyways," Rima laughed.

"Ready?" Shiki challenged.

Both of them started swinging, Shiki didn't know what to do at first; it was his first time swinging. But he decided to watch Rima and follow as he felt it wasn't a time to ask stupid questions like "How do you start the swing?" or "Is there an 'on' button for this thing?". But he found it fun.

"Let's jump at the count of 3!" Rima said.

"1"

"2"

"3!" Both of them shouted as they jumped off the swings. Shiki landed on the soft ground and Rima, well, she landed on a soft Shiki.

"Sorry," Rima giggled.

"That was fun!" Shiki laughed.

Rima rolled off him onto the ground next to him and look into the starry sky, but suddenly she found herself looking into Shiki's silver-blue eyes.

"Do I get my prize now?" He smiled.

"We are tied… you didn't say no prize if we are even." She smirked.

"Then how about I just kiss you."

"Wait-" Before Rima could make a comeback, she felt Shiki's lips on hers and she liked it. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>"Here's my room door," Rima said looking at Shiki. "Goodnight."<p>

"Uhh… goodnight" Shiki said, kind of unwillingly as he didn't want the night to end.

Rima opened her room door, and turned around to see Shiki still behind her. "Aren't you going back to your room?"

Shiki quickly made up an excuse "Umm… I have to make sure that your door is locked before I go."

Rima smiled, walked a few steps up to him and pecked him cheek.

"Goodnight Shiki." She smiled again as she entered her room and closed the door.

Rima ran to her bed and started smiling to herself like crazy. She hugged her pillow and squealed into it with happiness. It was a great night.

Meanwhile, Shiki watch Rima close the door. He touched his cheek that Rima had kissed and smiled to himself, walking to his room.

"Yes!" He whispered to himself as he pumped his fist into the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-"

"Yes what boy?" Miss Kimiko asked him as he walked around the corner.

"Yes… uh… No..No…Nothing m'am." Shiki said as he hurried to his room.

Miss Kimiko smiled to herself as she shook her head. _Young love._

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later<strong>

"Rima! Shiki's here to visit!" Rima's mom, Rika, shouted. "Come on in Shiki, take a seat first!"

"Thanks Mrs Touya." Shiki smiled

"Oh don't be so formal Senri Shiki, just call me Rika, or Mama Rika if you want!"

"Uh… okay… Miss Rika," Shiki said as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Mama, you're making Shiki uncomfortable," Rima laughed as she walked into the living room. She sat beside Shiki who put his arm around her.

"Alright, I was just having fun. You two have a good talk," Rika said as she left the living room.

"I haven't seen you for three days." Shiki pouted as Rima chuckled and gave him a kiss, which he happily returned.

"If you haven't moved out then you could see me every day. We have plenty of guests rooms." Rima stated.

"I didn't want to impose on you, since your parents returned too."

"They don't mind, they like you anyways."

"Nah, my apartment's fine."

"If you say so," Rima shrugged.

"So you are still coming to my place tomorrow to have lunch with me?" Shiki asked innocently.

"I thought you became a better cook than me already?"

"No. Remember how I didn't know what an egg was?" Shiki asked, "Or how I almost burnt the school's kitchen down?"

Rima smiled. "Yes, how can I forget? That moment when I realized how retarded you are."

"So this retard needs you to have lunch with him at his house tomorrow."

"Okay fine." Rima agreed as Shiki kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>"I miss you baby," Seiki voice said as Shiki held the cube in his hands.<p>

"Miss you too mom." Shiki said

"Your father hasn't said anything about you coming back yet."

"It's alright. I'm doing quite well here."

"It's Rima isn't it?" Shiki could feel his mother smiling as she asked him this question. "It's surprising that you reject every immortal girl that I introduce to you, yet you fall head over heels for Rima." Seiki chuckled.

"Haha, very funny mum. Rima's coming over soon so I'm gonna go now. Bye."

"Bye my boy."

After a few moments, the bell rang. Shiki opened the door to let Rima in.

"Hey!" Rima said as she entered.

"Hey." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p>"Shoot." Shiki said as the glass spoon dropped on the floor, breaking into little pieces.<p>

Rima gasped and quickly went to help him pick up the pieces.

"Sorry, I'm making a mess now." He said as he looked down apologetically, picking up the glass.

"Accidents happen. It's fine," She said.

"Ouch!" Shiki said as a glass accidentally cut him. Rima's eyes widened as she saw golden liquid coming out of the wound before healing instantly.

"What-"

"Its nothing." Shiki said as he threw all the glass into the bin.

"I JUST SAW YOU BLEEDING GOLDEN BLOOD, IT'S NOT NOTHING." Rima exclaimed.

"It's uh… Happy April Fool's Day?" Shiki said, trying to cover up.

"Don't April Fool's me Shiki. It's not even April."

"Can't we drop this?" He turned to face her.

"No, I don't want to drop it. Tell me," Rima gently took Shiki's just-injured hand.

"It's complicated."

Rima's eyes suddenly widened and she dropped Shiki's hand. "You are secretly a vampire! Am I right?"

"WHAT! No! I'm not a vampire!" Shiki defended.

Rima looked at him with pleading eyes, the one that Shiki knows he cannot refuse. "Shiki please… Tell me the truth… What are you?"

"I…" he started, "I'm an immortal." He looked down. He didn't know how to face her, he kept his identity from her, from his own girlfriend, for so long… _Would she get angry? Would she feel betrayed or disappointed?_

Rima's eyes widened. "Immortal?" she whispered.

**That it for this chapter! This is By far the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope that you've enjoyed it and next update will be soon I guess! REVIEWS PLEASE**

**-vkfreako**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! This update was quick cause I didn't want to forget what I had planned haha.**

**I do not own VK! **

**Shiki's POV**

I glanced at Rima, who was wide-eyed, staring at me like I just told her I have STDs.

"I have some explaining to do," I said softly and she nodded in response, too shocked to say anything I suppose. I took her hand gently, feeling her stiffen a little when I touched her. I had this weird feeling when I felt her stiffen, kind of like guilt mixed with hurt and anger, anger at myself for letting things come to this situation.

_Will Rima still feel the same for me after I tell her everything else?_

**Rima's POV**

_Immortal? Immortal… What's really going on?_

That was all that was going through my head as Shiki took my hand. I stiffened unknowingly, and regretted it after seeing the obvious hurt in his eyes.

He ensured that the kitchen was in order first, before leading me into the living room. I followed quietly. This seems like a total dream, too surreal to believe. Will suddenly wake up and realize that whatever just happened didn't really happen?

Shiki sat beside me, and took my hands in his. Silence filled the room as I just looked at him, bracing myself for what he was going to say.

"Rima… I'm sorry I've never told you this before. I know that you are confused right now, with me telling you that I'm immortal and all. But I hope that you can listen to what I have to say and it will sink in."

I nodded and took a deep breath. He inhaled deeply too.

"I'm from Immortia, a place where immortals live. And I'm here to experience normal life as a mortal."

"So… Immortal… does that mean that you live forever and don't age?" I asked carefully.

He smiled slightly at my question. "Well, technically, we age slowly. Very slowly. That's why our life span is so long. We don't really live forever but our lifespan is so long that to mortals, it's considered forever. We are like this cause of our blood. We have golden blood. But the amount of golden blood in our veins is limited, so once our golden blood runs out, it is actually normal red blood that flows. However, regular blood is not able to adapt to the long period of time that our bodies have gone through, unlike golden blood. So if an immortal loses all his golden blood in an accident or on purpose to commit suicide, he would go into coma for a few days before his body disintegrates. So to prevent that, we have immediate healing powers to prevent the excessive loss of blood."

I nodded taking it all in.

**Shiki's POV**

Rima was taking it rather well, she wasn't freaking out as I had thought. Though her eyes and face showed interest in this topic, I still couldn't tell what she was actually thinking about.

"I remember my mom told me that really long ago, immortals and mortals actually lived together. But it was discovered that all the golden blood in one immortal is so powerful that it can save a dying mortal or allow the dead to become alive again. However, the golden blood of one immortal can only save one other person. Because of this, people began to hunt immortal people, for our blood. So that was when we immortals started a new world where we would live away from mortals, to save our kind. That's why mortals don't know of our existence. But actually, many immortals actually are sent down or come willingly to the mortal world to live and gain experience."

Nothing came out from Rima, but she was deep in thought.

"Rima?"

"So that's why! So that's why when you first came to Cross Academy, you didn't know anything," She exclaimed.

I nodded. "I hope you can keep this a secret. It's dangerous for both of us if it gets out."

Rima nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"My dad is the leader of the immortal world. He and his Senate Council of Elders, one of whom is my granduncle, rules Immortia. So he has a few enemies." I said, looking down.

"So you're saying that your father is like some King of Immortals and you are somewhat like the prince?" She asked, in shock. I nodded slowly. I looked at her and found her in a daze.

"So, you won't grow old like how I will?"

"No,"

I have a bad feeling where this is going.

"Then, when I'm an old woman you will still be like this?"

"I guess…"

_OH NO._

Rima went silent. Her blank expression made it impossible to see whether she was thinking or just zoning out.

"Why me?" She said softly, looking at me as I looked back at her. "Why do you choose to get into this relationship with me if you know that you won't stay? Or I won't live long enough? Why choose me?"

Hurt was evident in her eyes that were trying to hold back tears. I didn't want to make her feel this way. I never wanted to hurt her and make her experience pain again. I never in my immortal life wished for Rima to feel this way. I took her face gently in my hands.

"I-I never felt anything for any other girl, even immortal ones that my mom introduced to me, only you. I have no idea why but you just make me feel alive, like I really have something to live for. You can make my heart beat fast by just being beside me, you can make by heart stop with every action you do. You are just that special. I love you, Rima Touya."

I wiped her tears that fell with my thumbs. And I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.

**Rima's POV**

As Shiki kissed me, I knew what he said was from the bottom of his heart. But it was overwhelming for me; to find out that the one person I had finally opened my healed heart to, had such a big secret. This big secret is making me hesitate. _Is this the kind of love I want? A love that may break me anytime, whenever he needs to go back to his world?_

I broke the kiss and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Shiki," I whispered. "I need some time to think."

I quickly took my bag and went out of the door, feeling a small tear roll down my cheek.

_Did I make the right choice of leaving?_

**Shiki's POV**

I stared as she walked out the door. Chasing after her would be of no use, neither forcing her to stay is going to be of help. I ran my hands through my hair before burying my face in my hands. Emotions began to strike me. My tears fell, and I didn't bother holding them back.

_I love you, Rima, no matter what._

**How was it? I'm quite exhausted now. It came out more dramatic than I thought it would be! I never expected myself to write about Rima walking away… but I did. I hope that Shiki's explanation of immortals has allowed you to understand more about them. I have no idea how my mind came up with these complicated stuff… Anyways, hope that you've enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (:**

**-vkfreako**


End file.
